Destiny
by Put me through to the pentagon
Summary: Bella and Jacob are siblings. Boy's are disappearing, then returning looking like they're on steroids. Can Bella stay away from Sam's "Gang"? IMPRINT STORY Jared/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Gang

I sat there. Too scared to speak, too scared to move. If I said anything I was sure to scream.

I looked over to my dad and he smiled. I did my best to smile back but just as I did I felt a stab in my arm.

"OUCH" I yelped, as my dad rolled his eyes.

"Now Miss Black you're all set" the doctor said taking the needle away to dispose of it.

I sighed in relief. _No more needles_ I thought. My dad chuckled and I glared at him.

"Dad you know I don't like needles you could be a bit more supportive" I huffed.

He snorted. "Bella you don't like hospitals full stop. I still don't know why 'cause there are things far scarier than needles." He looked at me weirdly as he

said that and I stared back at my old man like he was crazy.

"Come on dad" I said reaching out to push his wheelchair but he held up his hands in protest. "Bella your arm is 'gonna be sore so just let me".

"Fine then" I grumbled walking in front of him. I stumbled my way out of the La Push hospital and I felt like saying, _'okay then, see you next time'_, as this was

one of my most visited places of all time.

I was actually surprised I hadn't been here in at least a month; I guessed my coordination was getting better with my sudden growth spurt.

I lifted my dad into my truck easily (another thing it seemed that was improving greatly, my strength) and put his wheelchair in the back. I hopped into the

driver's seat and surprisingly didn't shiver from the chilly air, _that's weird,_ I thought.

"Dad" I said. He turned and looked at me "yeah".

"Could you feel my forehead, I feel a little warm" he stared at me in shock for a second and then shook his head.

He reached out and felt my forehead. He smiled.

"Probably just an effect from the needle" he said and turned back.

I nodded, yes that made sense, the doctor mentioned something about that.

I turned my keys in the ignition and started to drive home.

We sat in silence for a minute until he spoke "Bella, sweetheart can I please borrow your phone" I nodded and handed it to him. "Thanks" he smiled "no

problemo" I said turning back to the road.

He dialled a number and after the first few rings someone picked up.

"Oh hello Sam" _oh just perfect Sam Uley_ "no, no where all fine" he laughed grimly "no she's still in one piece".

_Great now their talking about me!_ I groaned causing my dad to chuckle.

"Actually I need to talk to you, could you please meet us at the house... yes, Jacob should let you in" _ha, fat chance my little brother would let Sam Uley in our _

_house_ I thought snorting.

Now, you may be thinking, _what's so bad about Sam? _Well almost all the kids think he's creating some sort of gang.

So far there's only, Paul Meraz AKA La Push High bad boy. He always bullies me and Jake.

But I think that he's gotten Jared Tinsel to join, because he hasn't been to school this week, just like Paul did when he joined.

Jared is one of kindest guys I've ever met, and the poor guy joined a gang for goodness sake.

"Yeah see ya" my dad ended the call and handed me back the phone. "Thanks" he muttered.

Sam also seems to be every one of the elders favourite. They treated him with the utmost respect and always scolded us for speaking badly of him.

I'd met the guy a few times and he seemed nice enough. But I didn't know him well enough to change my opinion.

The only thing I really know about him is that he's 20 and has had a hard life.

His dad just left him after him mum died, but that only made me think more of him being in a gang.

It would make sense if he was just lashing out, and the elders could be taking pity on him.

But even if that seemed the most likely explanation, something in my mind told me otherwise.

I pulled into the driveway and parker the car. "So why is Sam coming?" I asked honestly curious.

He shrugged and muttered "don't worry it won't be for long". I sighed and hopped out of the car.

I saw Jake walking out of the house looking very peed-off. He was muttering under his breath.

He walked past me and told me to wait by the car. I simply nodded in agreement.

Jake brought dad inside and banged the door with unnecessary force. Jake felt very strongly about Sam. You could say he almost hated Sam. For reasons I

had no idea.

See I may think Sam has a gang but never have I thought I hated anyone really.

A few minutes later he came outside and stomped over to me.

He lightened his look when he saw me "Bella if you ever hook up with any of Sam's gang I'll kill him" it surprised me when he actually looked like he was telling the truth.

"Okay Jake, so do you know what they're talking about" his face grew very dark and he clenched his fists.

"Yeah" he paused to take a deep breath "you" he sneered with absolute hatred. "M m- me" I almost whispered.

He came over and pulled me into a big, warm Jacob hug. "Don't worry big sis' I won't let him come near you" he reassured me them quickly added "I love

you" in my ear.

I chuckled "love you to little brother". He let out a booming laugh then abruptly became very serious. "Come on, it's our house lets go inside".

I grabbed his hand and led him into the house. "Don't worry their just talking. I promise I won't join his gang". I said sarcastically.

But what scared me was that when he spoke he was completely seriously "I won't either". He said it with a very determined voice.

"We still have school today" I reminded him.

He frowned and banged his head with his palm "right, well get ready and I'll meet you in the car in ten" he said.

"Na, I'm already good to go, you know cause of the" I shuddered "needles". He grimaced because unlike dad my brother actually gave a hoot about me

getting, _shudder_, needles.

"How did you go?" he asked. "Well I didn't faint" I said with a triumphant grin. "Great Bell's, you're getting better all the time".

I smiled but pushed him away. "Go get ready" I told him. "'Kay" he said walking to his room. I grinned; I really did have the best brother ever.

I walked to the living room to grab my bag when I heard Sam leaving but not before saying some very disturbing words. "Let me know how she's going" he

told dad and walked out the door.

_Oh well I thought_, I mean it's not like my dad would ever let anything bad happen to me. That and Sam was just being his usual creepy stalker self.

I grabbed my school bag and went to find my dad. He was in the kitchen reading a book. I went over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "bye daddy, I'll see

you after school" he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead "bye sweetie, have a good day at school".

"BELLA I'M READY TO GO" I heard Jake yell. I said goodbye to dad again and ran to the car. I popped my bag in the back of my very ancient, rusty, red

pick-up truck. I hopped in and started the engine.

It started perfectly now, one of the advantages of having a brother skilled in the arts of mechanics I guess.

On the way to school we laughed and joked, mainly about Sam and Paul.

Everything was fine, until we actually got to school.

I pulled into my normal park, AKA, anywhere away from Paul.

Jake and I made our way towards the main building.

But that's when I saw him. The most handsome boy I'd ever seen, and even though he was standing with his back to me I felt a pull towards him. Just

thinking about him made my heart pound faster than it ever had.

I wasn't sure who the boy was but he looked oddly familiar. The thing he did next was the thing changed my entire world. The oddly familiar boy locked eyes

with me.

I, all of a sudden couldn't remember, where I was, and what was happening. All I saw were, ironically, his beautiful brown eyes. They made me feel weak at

the knees and the last thing I remembered was seeing worry cross his beautiful face.

When I woke up I was in a familiar room that I would know anywhere, the school sick bay. I laughed bitterly that I thought I could avoid getting hurt. Of

course I would end up getting hurt; I was Bella Black or the world's biggest klutz.

I sat up realizing that I wasn't alone. But oddly enough I didn't care who was in the room because I knew who I wanted, who I needed; the boy with the

beautiful brown eyes.

I searched the room until I found them. The eyes; but now I was more stable I was able to study his features. The chizzled face, the incredible pecks that fit

tightly around what I would assume to be a once baggy shirt.

The only words I could find to describe him would be; handsome, heartbreakingly beautiful and just... perfect.

"Bella" he said and I immediately recognized the voice. A very different looking Jared Tinsel was staring at me with a look of what I could only assume was

worry. The only thing wrong about the moment was that I knew that he had joined Sam's gang.

I was so angry I began to shake. This boy was once as nice as anyone and now, although I wanted so badly to hate him I couldn't find myself too.

I was in love with this boy; I was so sure of it because this emotion was unknown to me. I also knew someone so perfect couldn't love me.

This made me shake harder. "Bella, calm down" I looked over at Jake but even the reassuring words of my brother didn't seem to calm me.

Jared placed a hand on my shoulder and for some reason I settled immediately. I stopped shaking and though it hurt me physically to do so I pulled away.

"Stay away from me" I told him in a small but firm voice.

"But Bella, I didn't do anythi-"I was surprised that I heard Jacob speak next "Stay away from her; and don't give me that crap 'I didn't do anything' because

obviously you're in that gang of Sam's" and with that Jacob carried me out to the already crowded cafeteria .

"How long was I out, is it lunch-time already?" I asked rhetorically because obviously no one would be in here if it wasn't. "Only a couple of hours, a record

for you" I half smiled but it felt wrong.

We reached our table and Quil and Embry were already there. Even though I'm a sophomore and their freshman I still sit with them because I have no

'girlfriends'. I'm weird that way; I never got on with girls for some reason. I've always been a tom-boy; hanging out with the boys and also what I wear. The

usual for me is jeans and a T, I never wear dresses. You could just say I'm plain.

So Jake's friends are my friends, and it's always been like that. I guess that's why were so close as brother and sister.

"Hey guys" Jake said. "Hey Jake, now Bella tell us what happened" Quil asked enthusiastically. I sighed "well, Jared" even saying his name sent me shivers

"joined Sam's gang" Jacob finished for me.

They both sighed "do you think were next" Embry asked hesitantly. "Well Jake and I already swore on it, what about you guys" I looked at them and they

both nodded. "We swear" they said in unison. "Let's all shake on it" Quil suggested. We all shook each other's hands.

"HEY BLACK" we heard someone say and both Jake and I turned around. There in front of us stood none other than Paul.

Paul was a senior this year and for some reason took pride in picking on people younger than him. "What do you want" Jake asked angrily.

Paul was grinning as he replied "I 'wana talk to Bella if you don't mind" Jake was fuming and I had to step in "Don't worry Jake, I'll just go and see what he

wants".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Understanding

Jake was very reluctant, but eventually agreed. "Just don't let him get to you" he warned. I knew that it wouldn't be pretty if I did get angry so I agreed "of course, Jake".

Paul rolled his eyes and walked out of the cafeteria indicating for me to follow. I did so but not without seeing the confused stares and whispers._ Great,_ now the whole school knew about it.

He led me out of the school and to the edge of the forest. "What do you want?" I asked getting angry already. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but despite my troubles I was shaking. _What is up with that, why do I keep shaking!_ I was getting angrier and Paul laughed.

"I want you to get pissed off at me" he laughed again "you're so stupid so you probably don't know what that means" he taunted. "Go away" I screamed and I felt a ripple up my back.

He wouldn't stop laughing and I forced myself to walk towards him. I slapped him hard over the face and another ripple passed through me. This time I fell to the ground crying in agony.

Paul was gone now and I was beyond angry. My bones started cracking and I yelped in pain.

Then very abruptly it stopped. I wasn't lying on the ground any more, I wasn't in pain anymore. I looked down at myself out of habit and tried to scream, but all that came out was a howl. I was covered in white fur, _I'm a dog!_

_You're not a dog, you're a wolf_, I heard non-other than Sam's voice in my head. I cried out in a wine and fell to the ground. _I'm not a wolf, I'm not a wolf_, I chanted in my head.

_Sorry to say Black BUT YOUR A WOLF_, oh no not Paul he can't be in my head. I cried and ran for pure life.

I don't know why because my life is over any way. I was running as fast as I could but being the uncoordinated klutz that I am tripped a few times, therefore letting them catch up.

_Bella, please stop. We need to explain. _Was that who I thought it was, _Jared?_ Maybe this was why he was so different, maybe this was why they kept to themselves, and maybe I overreacted to Jared.

_Yes Bella this is Jared and before we do anything we need you to change back into human form. _It was Sam who spoke next.

_Bella, to change back you need to picture yourself as a human and think happy thoughts._

I rolled my eyes _gosh, I feel like I'm going to Neverland._ That comment earned a few chuckles but I was trying to concentrate.

I pictured myself with on my dad's lap and Jacob standing behind us. I pictured mum standing beside dad and kissing him full on the lips. I pictured my family even mum who died when I was five.

I heard some rippling and I found myself on the ground and to my great surprise naked. I ran behind some trees and called out. "Guys" I looked around and saw Sam coming towards me.

He placed some clothes on a log and not once did he look in my direction. "Bella, change and then come to us, we'll be standing over there" he pointed out a place and I nodded "okay" he walked over to the spot as did the other boys and I ran to get the clothes. I quickly swiped the clothes and changed in less than ten second.

I walked cautiously over to the group of boys and it looked like all three of them were blushing. I chuckled and I saw Jared whip his head around at the sound. He smiled and I couldn't help my erg to go and hug him. It wasn't like me but it felt as if I wasn't controlling my body.

I ran at inhuman speed and knocked him to the ground. My arms wrapped around his bare chest and I snuggled into his warmth. Jared was frozen at first and then hugged me back with full force.

I heard a few chuckles in the direction of the boys but I couldn't concentrate enough to be embarrassed. His arms fit around me perfectly and I fit into them as though no other arms would do.

I leaned over his shoulder and whispered softly "I'm so sorry for all the things I said to you".

He smiled and pulled back. "That's ok Bella, but I'm sure your probably wondering what the hell is going on so, how about we go to Sam's and talk about everything"

I nodded, and as we got up he took my hand. I felt a spike of electricity probe my arm and looked up at him in amazement. "Did you feel that?" he said hastily. "Yes, do you know why I feel the need to be around you?" I said blushing.

A look of relief covered his face and he whispered "later"

Walking out of the forest, Sam in the lead, I felt nervous. I really didn't know what was happening and the idea being alone with three boys, brought on a pang of fear.

Sam led us out of the tree line and into a rather small looking garden. The flower beds were well kept and vines were growing tastefully up the side of a standard size house.

He turned to me with a look so intense I felt the need to take a step back.

"Bella, before you come into my house I must warn to keep a clean head. If at any time you feel the tiniest bit angry or upset, you go straight to the forest. Okay?" All I could do was nod, as I placed one foot over the threshold.


End file.
